riverdalefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tall Boy
"Tall Boy" ist eine wiederkehrende Figur aus Riverdale und ein sehr hoch angesehenes Mitglied der Southside Serpents! Biographie Er war ein ehemaliges leitendes Mitglied der Southside Serpents und rechte Hand von FP Jones. Nach der Einsperrung von FP überkam er kurzzeitig die Kontrolle der Serpents. Ungefähr zu selben Zeit überreicht er Jughead Jones eine Serpents Jacke und gab in so die Möglichkeit ein Mitglied ihrer Bande zu werden. Nachdem er Jughead willkommen geheißen hatte, diente er kurze Zeit als Jughead-Berater. Toni Topaz übernahm später seinen Platz und führte Jughead in die Schlangenwelt. Jetzt, da FP wieder auf freiem Fuß ist, herrscht Tall Boy nicht mehr über die Serpents. Nachdem man erfahren hat, dass er den Kopf der General Pickens Statur abtrennte und die Serpents belogen hat musste der seine Jacke abgeben und in das Exil gehen. Noch in derselben Staffel erfuhr man, dass er der zweite Black Hood ist und von Sheriff Minetta erschossen wurde. Zumindest sollten wir das glauben, denn in der dritten Staffel kam er in Form des Gargoyle König's wieder und wurde von den Serpents gefasst. Als er jedoch versuchte zu flüchten, erschoss Sweet Pea ihn! Geschichte Staffel 1 = Kapitel dreizehn: "das süße Jenseits" - Jughead und Tall Boy an FP's Trailer = Nach der Verhaftung von FP Jones und seiner Verweigerung, eine leichtere Strafe zur erhalten wenn er Insiderwissen der Southside Serpents preisgibt, besucht Tall Boy mit ein paar andere Serpents den FP-Trailer, um Jughead Jones wissen zu lassen, dass sie für ihn da sein werden solange FP weg ist. Tall Boy bot Jughead eine Sepents-Jacke an, die Jughead akzeptierte. Staffel 2 = Kapitel vierzehn: "Der Kuss vor dem Tod" - Die Verrohrung = Nachdem Fred Andrews von einem unbekannten Angreifer in Pops Chock'lit Shoppe angeschossen worden war, bat Jughead die Serpents die vermutung zu untersuchen, dass sich einer der Serpens der einmal für Andrews Construction gearbeitet hat rächen wollte. Tall Boy und ein weiterer Serpent verhörten gewaltsam ein anderen Serpent, bis sie sie erfahren hatten, dass der Serpent geprahlt hatte, dass Fred das bekommen hatte, was er verdiente, bis er bestätigte, dass es "nur Gerede" war. Er brachte ihn dann zu Jughead's Anhänger, um ihn wissen zu lassen das sie seine Anweisungen folge leisten. Als ein entsetzter Jughead fragte, warum sie den verhörten Mann dorthin gebracht hatten, sagte Tall Boy, dass er FP sagen könne, dass sie ihr Versprechen einhalten. = Kapietel fünfzehn: "Nachtfalken" - Das Urteil = Tall Boy und Jughead trafen sich auf der Southside, um FPs Urteil zu diskutieren. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre das gesamte System manipuliert worden, um gegen sie zu arbeiten, selbst wenn Jughead zur Unterstützung zum Bürgermeister ging. Tall Boy fragte sich, was FP Jones dazu zu sagen hätte und ob er das Angebot von zwanzig Jahren Gefängnis angenommen hätte. Jughead informierte ihn, dass FP den Deal noch nicht angenommen hatte. Vor Verzweiflung schlug Juckhead vor FP aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien, noch bevor er in den Staat versetzt wird. Tall Boy gluckste und sagte zu Jughead Jones, dass er "Escape from Alcatraz" zu oft gesehen hatte. Jughead glaubte jedoch, dass der Plan machbar sei, wenn man bedenkt, dass die Sheriff Station eine schlechtere Sicherheit als die Riverdale High School hatte. Tall Boy schlug vor, FP Jones lieber einen besseren Anwalt zu geben, als ihn auszumerzen. FP brauchte einen Serpenthandler. Jemand, dessen Lebensunterhalt von den Southside Serpents abhängig war, und er wusste genau, wen man kontaktieren sollte. In der folgenden Nacht betraten er und zwei Southside Serpents während der Retro Night, Pops Chock'lit Shoppe. Und obwohl sie nichts unternahmen, um Ärger zu verursachen, waren einige unzufrieden mit ihrer Anwesenheit. = Kapittel achtzehn: "Das Grauen kommt um Zehn" - Tall Boy und Jughead im Whyte Wyrm = Tall Boy und Sweet Pea spielten eine Runde Billard im Whyte Wyrm, als Jughead die Bar betrat und die Southside Serpents Jacke trug, die Tall Boy ihm zuvor gegeben hatte. Jughead erklärte, dass er eine halbe Schlange sein würde. Er wollte neben ihnen stehen und ein Teil der Southside Serpents sein. Allerdings müsse er die Einweihung erst überleben, sagte Tall Boy. Der erste Versuch war, sich um Hot Dog, den Southside Serpents Hund, zu kümmern. Hot Dog wurde Jughead in seinem Trailer im Sunnyside Trailer Park von einer Gruppe Maskierter Serpents gegeben. Am nächsten Tag, zurück im Whyte Wyrm, verlangte Tall Boy von Jughead alle sechs Serpent Gestze zu kennen, um ein Serpent zu sein. Nach erfolgreichem Abschluss gingen sie zum dritten Prozess über, in dem Tall Boy Jughead anwies, dass er sein Messer aus dem Käfig einer giftigen Klapperschlange holen musste. Allerdings wusste Jughead zu der Zeit nicht, dass die Giftdrüsen der Schlange zuvor entfernt worden waren. Der Prozess war lediglich ein Test des Mutes, um zu sehen, ob er bereit war, sein Leben auf die Probe zu stellen, was er bewiesen hatte. = Kapittel achtzeh: "Das Grauen kommt um Zehn" - Jughead, Fogarty und Tall Boy beim letzten Aufnahme Ritual = Ein paar Tage waren vergangen, seit Jughead Jones das dritte Verfahren der Prüfung abgeschlossen hatte. Jetzt war es Zeit für seinen vierten und letzten Test. Sollte er Erfolg haben, würde er Mitglied der Southside Serpents werden. Tall Boy und Fogarty standen an der Seitenlinie, während die anderen Serpents einen Pfad um Jughead bildeten. Als Teil seiner letzten Prüfung musste er seine wiederstandsfähikeit beweisen, indem er körperliche Schläge ertragen musste. Jughead ging den Pfad der Schlangen entlang, wo er Schlag um Schlag von jeder Serpent überlebte. Er ging diesen Weg weiter, bis er zu Sweet Pea gelangte, der einen schweren Schlag abfeuerte, während er einen Schlagring trug, was Jughead sofort auf den Boden klopfte. Nachdem er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte, stand Jughead auf und schüttelte Sweet Pea´s Hand. Tall Boy lächelte, als Jughead in die Bande aufgenommen wurde und von Toni seine Serpents-Jacke bekam. = Kapittel neunzehn: "death proof - todsicher" - eine Alianz mit den Ghoulies = Tall Boy wollte sich mit den Ghoulies verbünden er arrangierte ein Treffen mit Ghoulies-Anführer Malachai, um mit ihnen die Northsider zu bekämpfen, die gerade den Krieg erklärt hatten, indem sie die Southside High wegen dem vertrieb von Jingle Jangle überfielen und Southside Serpents, Toni Topaz und Sweet Pea, festnahmen. Tall Boy informierte Jughead darüber, dass die Serpents und die Ghoulies von der Northside überwältigt werden, so dass die beiden rivalisierenden Banden sich vereinigen mussten um standhaft zu bleiben. was einfacher zu bewerkstelligen wäre, wenn Jughead Jones, der Sohn des Southside Serpents Anführer FP Jones, die Partnerschaft bewilligte. Jughead erinnerte Tall Boy daran, dass die Ghoulies für die Razzia der Schule verantwortlich waren, obwohl das Chaos den Ghoulies gedieh. Tall Boy gab Jughead zwei Optionen; entweder ändern Sie sich mit ihnen oder erleiden die Konsequenzen. = Kapittel neunzehn: "death proof - todsicher" - das Straßen rennen = Am nächsten Tag kehrte Jughead Jones mit seinem besten Freund Archie Andrews ins der Toten zurück, um Malachai und die Ghoulies zu einem Straßenrennen herauszufordern. Wenn Jughead das Rennen gewann, bleiben die Serpents autonom und die Ghoulies verzichten darauf, Jingle Jangle in der Southside High zu verkaufen. Sollte Malachai jedoch gewinnen, stimmte Jughead zu, den Ghoulies zu erlauben, die Southside weiter zu verschmutzen. Malachai war beeindruckt von Jughead's Initiative, obwohl er nicht viel mehr zu bieten hatte. nachdem zwei von Jughead's Freunden (Betty Cooper und Veronica Lodge) beim versuchten sich in die Garage der Ghoulis zu schleichen erwischt worden waren wurde er misstrauisch. In letzter Sekunde bot Jughead im Rennen den Whyte Wyrm an. Malachai stimmte zu, aber erst nachdem der Sunnyside Trailer Park zu der Vereinbarung hinzugefügt wurde. Beim Drag Race verkündete Tall Boy, dass die Veranstaltung beginnen würde, da beide Seiten bereit seien loszufahren. Leider lief das Rennen nicht wie geplant, als Sheriff Keller Malachai an der Herk Harvey Bridge abschnitt und ihn festnahm. Tall Boy konfrontierte Jughead, als er zum Ausgangspunkt zurückkehrte, und beschuldigte ihn, die Polizei zu rufen: "Sie werden sich nicht mit den Ghoulies abgeben, aber mit den Polizisten? Wo ist die Ehre darin?". Jughead erklärte, dass nicht er es war, der die Polizei anrief, anschließend gab Archie zu, das er es war der die Polizei informiert hat. Jughead und die Serpents ahnen nichts Gutes bei der Aktion. = Kapittel einundzwanzig: "Hous of the Devil" - Tall Boy und Jughead im Wyt = Nachdem Bürgermeisterin McCoy erfahren hatte, dass FP bald aus dem Gefängnis entlassen werden würde, hatten Tall Boy und Jughead eine kurze Auseinandersetzung miteinander. Tall Boy stellte die Autorität von Jughead und seine Position als Southside Serpent in Frage und insbesondere Jughead's Plan für ein Treffen zwischen den Serpents und der Bürgermeisterin McCoy. Er wurde jedoch schnell von Jughead in seine Position gebracht, nachdem er Tall Boy direkt ins Gesicht sagte, dass er die Art und Weise, wie er alles handelte satt hatte und dass er nur ein halber Serpent ist und dass er nicht dazugehörte. Nach einer kurzen Abstimmung gewann Jughead die Wahl und Tall Boy verließ die Bar in Schande, nachdem seine "Autorität" widerrufen wurde. Nach der Freilassung von FP kehrte er zum Whyte Wyrm zurück, wo er die Entlassung und den Ruhestand von FP mit den andern Serpents feierte. In der Rede von FP ging es jedoch um die Rückkehr zu den Serpents und nicht um den Ruhestand. Am Ende seiner Rede reichte Tall Boy ihm ein Schnapsglas und jubelte seiner Heimkehr zu. = Kapittel zweiundzwanzig: "Stille Nacht, Horror Nacht" - Geheimnisse = Nach der Party hat Tall Boy noch ein Seesack in FP's Trailer gebracht worauf hin Jughead fragt was dort drin sei, worauf er keine Antwort bekam. Später an diesem Tag betrat Tall Boy mit FP den Whyte Wyrm. Als sie sich auf einen weiteren Lauf für die Schlangenbeschwörer Penny Peabody vorbereiteten, trafen sie auf Jughead, der sich ihnen anschließen wollte, was FP aber nicht befürwortete.Tall Boy teilte ihm jedoch mit, dass sie eine weitere helfende Hand brauchen würden, stattdessen ruft FP Sweet Pea der ihnen helfen soll. (später erfahren wir das FP Jughead schützen wollte.) = 'Kapittel fünfundzwanzig: "the wicked and the Divine" - '''FP trennt Tall Boy und Jughead = Nur wenige Tage nach der Enthauptung von General Pickens Statue besuchte Sheriff Keller den Sunnyside Trailer Park, um einen zweiwöchigen Räumungsbefehl für alle seine Wohnungen herauszugeben. Er war nur der Bote, als der Befehl aus dem Büro des Bürgermeisters kam. Anscheinend gab es im Trailer-Park eine Menge unbezahlte Mieten, obwohl die Serpents wussten, dass die plötzlichen Zwangsräumung wenig mit der Miete zu tun hatten. Im Wymer Whyte machten Tall Boy und FP den Serpents von der Bühne klar, dass keiner von ihnen irgendwohin gehen würde. Der Hass war seit Pickens Day auf ihnen gerichtet, und die Bürgermeisterin benutzte die enthauptete Statue von General Pickens als eine Entschuldigung, um den Hass auf die Serpents zu erhöhen. Aber damit sie ihr Dilemma lösen wollten, musste FP fragen, ob jemand in der Bar dafür verantwortlich war, den Kopf der Statue abzuschneiden. Tall Boy schlug vor, dass FP Jughead fragen sollte, was er zu sagen hatte, seit er den Artikel geschrieben hatte, mit dem alles begann. Und er und seine Truppe (Sweet Pea, Toni und Fogarty) machten es nur noch schlimmer, indem sie den ersten Schuss am Pickens Day abfeuerten. Tall Boy vermutete, dass sie vielleicht mit einer Leiter und einer Metallsäge zurückkamen, um den Kopf ab zu trennen. Beleidigt durch Tall Boys Vorwürfe feuerte Jughead zurück, obwohl FP es schaffte, die beiden voneinander zu trennen und zu beruhigen. = '''Kapittel fünfundzwanzig: "the wicked and the Divine" '- Penny = Am folgenden Tag brachte Tall Boy die Schlangenbeschwörerin Penny herein, da sie dringend ihre rechtliche Unterstützung in Bezug auf den zweiwöchigen Räumungsbefehl in Sunnyside benötigten. Tall Boy und die Serpents sammelten sich um Penny, als sie ihnen erzählte, wie Jughead ihr das Serpent Tattoo aus ihrem Arm geschnitten hatte und dann in Greendale in einem Graben blutend liegn ließ. Trotzdem war sie immer noch bereit, den Serpents zu helfen. Durch den Räumungsbefehl den Tall Boy ihr zeigte, könnte sie den Prozess zur Räumung des Trailer Parks um Jahre verzögern. Ihr Preis war jedoch Blut für Blut. Auge um Auge. Sie wollte nicht nur ihre Mitgliedschaft bei den Serpents wiedererlangen, sondern sie wollte Jughead an ihrer Stelle rausschmeißen. Aber für ihre letzte Forderung im Austausch für ihre Dienste wollte sie Jughead's Tattoo mit einem schmutzigen Messer abschneiden. = 'Kapittel fünfundzwanzig: "the wicked and the Divine" '- FP verbannt Tall Boy = Penny Peabody's Angebot berücksichtigend, entschieden die Serpents, dass sie es zur Abstimmung stellen würden. So entschieden sie ein paar Tage später im Whyte Wyrm, ob Jughead ein Serpent bleiben würde oder nicht. Als Jughead, FP und Betty mit General Pickens 'Kopf in die Bar gingen forderte FP dass sie die Abstimmung angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse stoppen. Sie setzten Tall Boy ab, um ihn zu fragen, was er letzte Woche auf der Müllkippe getan hatte. Tall Boy behauptete anfangs, keine Kenntnis davon zu haben, worüber sie sprachen. Obwohl es nicht lange dauerte, bis er gestand. Als er fragte, "warum Betty, ein Northsider, in der Bar war, da sie Serpent-Geschäfte auf Serpentland abwickelten" erklärte Jughead, dass sie eine von ihnen war. Tall Boy enthüllte, dass er die Statue enthauptet hatte, weil er es satt hatte, dass die Schlangen unter FPs Herrschaft weich wurden. Hiram Lodge kam vorbei und wollte Ärger machen. Er sagte Tall Boy, wenn er den Kopf hätte, würde er Bürgermeisterin McCoy und die Polizei dazu bringen, über sie zu schwärmen, was Chaos in diesem Prozess verursachen würde. Tall Boy half Hiram Lodge eine Meuterei zu starten, um Jughead und FP loszuwerden, und ließ die Serpents unter der Führung von ihm und Penny zurück. Indem er dies tat, verriet Tall Boy seine eigene Art und brach das Serpents-Gesetz. Seine Strafe war, seine Jacke auszuziehen und ins Exil zu gehen. = Kapittel fünfunddreißig: "Brave new World" - Sein Tot = Im Kapitel Fünfunddreißig (Finale der 2. Staffel) erfahren wir von Sheriff Minetta in einer Konversation mit Archie Andrews und Fred Andrews das er ein anonymen Hinweis bekommen habe wo sich Black Hood 2 aufhält. Am Ort angekommen fand man Tall Boy mit der Waffe vom Wahlkampf. Tall Boy eröffnete das Feuer und wurde erschossen! Anschließend hat man noch die Maske in seinem Trailer gefunden. Staffel 3 = Kapittel fünfundvierzig: "Der Fremde" = Im Kapitel fünfundvierzig hat Fangs Fogarty die Chance erhalten, wieder den Serpents beizutreten, unter der Bedingung, dass er sich der Gargoyle Gang anschließt und ein Treffen mit dem König organisiert. Fangs Fogarty bekam eine Einladung zu einer Zeremonie im Wald indem er die Gargoyle-Marke eingebrannt bekommen sollte, jedoch wurden sie von den Serpents überrascht und der Gargoyle König gefasst. Anschließen stellte sich herraus das Tall Boy der König ist. Die Southside Serpents fesselten ihn an einem Stuhl in Dilton Doiley's Bunker wo sie ihn quälten um Antworten aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. So erfuhren wir, dass er in einer kleinen Stadt namens Athen festgehalten wurde und er es war, der in Betty Cooper's Haus einbrach und Joaquin DeSantos umbrachte und das Symbol in seiner Stirn schnitzte. Nachdem die Serpents herausfanden, dass er für Hiram Lodge arbeitet, wollten sie ein Treffen mit ihn organisieren, was aber nicht möglich wäre, es sei den er hätte etwas, dass er wirklich will. Archie Andrews, Jughead Jones, FP Jones Fangs Fogarty und Sweet Pea zwingen Tall Boy, Hiram anzurufen und Kontakt mit ihn aufzunehmen. In dieser Zeit behauptet Tall Boy, Archie gefangen genommen zu haben. Sie planen, dass Hiram Archie am üblichen Treffpunkt um 21 Uhr abholt. Jedoch war es nicht Hiram Lodge der erschiehn, sondern Claudius Blossom den die Serpents in Gewahrsam nahmen. Als Jughead in den Bunker zurückkam, fand er Tall Boy tot zusammen mit Fangs Fogarty und Sweet Pea vor, als er danach fragte sagten die beiden, dass er fliehen wollte und er ihn versehentlich erschoss. Aussehen Tall Boy ist ein Mann mittleren Alters. Er ist sehr groß und breit gebaut, mit langen, braunen Haaren, sowie einem kurz geschnittenen Bart mit ein paar grauen Haaren. Er hat einen Reifenohrring an seinem rechten Ohren sowie einen Nasenring auf der gleichen Seite. zu dem hat er grüne Augen Persönlichkeit Tall Boy scheint ein netter Mann zu sein, der sich um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmert, aber er hat auch eine schlechte Seite, weil es ihm nichts ausmacht, sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Jughead geht oft zu Tall Boy, wenn er Rat von ihm sucht, Jughead hilft und tut, was er kann, indem er seine Dienste in Anspruch nimmt. Trivia * Tall Boy war es der Jughead Jones das Angebot machte, den Southside Serpents beitzutreten. * Er war die rechte Hand von FP Jones und co. Anführer der Southside Serpents. * Tall Boy hat sich im Auftrag von Hiram Lodge als Black Hood ausgegeben und hat bei dem Bürgermeister Wahlkampf auf Fred Andrews und Hermione Lodge geschossen. * Während des Geständnis von Hal Cooper dass er Black Hood ist, hat er auf Archie Andrews geschossen, den Fred Andrews allerdings mit einer schusssicheren Weste schützte. * Tall Boy wurde einige Tage nach dem Geständnis von Hal Cooper das er Black Hood ist, von Sheriff Minetta bei einem Schusswechsel erschossen. (dies soltten wir zumindest glauben) * Tall Boy hat sich in der dritten Staffel als Gargoyle König ausgegeben und im Auftrag für Hiram Lodge ein wenig Unruhe gestiftet. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 2 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere